Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Radlynn *Kagome You can also train here. * Neptune * Aelita Schaeffer * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight to 1 hp (Current one cancelled) Animus *Health: 120,000/120,000 *Speed: 377 *Strength: 377 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves, Short Sword, Long Sword *Effects: Skilled Combatant, Silent Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Ginja * Health: 107,750/107,750 * Speed: 350 * Strength: 350 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equiptment: NA * Effects: Zenkai, pure breed bonus 1.25x energy and kinetic *Signatures: Genocide Cannon, Saiyan Pride Lilitu Health: 138,000/138,000 Speed: 375 (300) Strength: 375 (431.25) Stamina: 1000/1000 Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength/Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage Effects: Skilled Combatant Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master fight to 1 hp *Turn Order: Ginja, Animus, Lilitu Meeting: two beings from another world Aelita opened her eyes, dazed. She looked around her and found herself in a desert place.What happened? I only remember... The core!! Did Xana manage to destroy it? What am I doing here then? Her anxiety kept rising, and when a little animal made a noise beside her, she panicked and sent an energy field towards the source of the noise.I can still do energy fields? Then that means I'm translated. "Jeremy, can you hear me?" No answer. "Jeremy please, answer me. Where am I?" Nothing from the skies spoke. Aelita started panicking, wondering what happened to her. She activated her wings and started scouting the environment. After a good 20 minutes, she realised one thing.That's strange, why haven't I been untranslated yet? She started to feel very lonely, until a figure appeared before her. "I assume you're lost, my lady?" With a start, Aelita panicked once more and sent an energy field in direction of the silhouette. At her great surprise, no visible effect was done. "Not exactly the way I would think you say hello, but given your situation, I'll take it." The figure approached with a reassuring attitude. "Let me present myself: my name is Felinis." Aelita looked at the stranger, with mild fear and apprehension. "I understand your reaction, as if my readings are correct, you come from a different universe, is it not?" Aelita thinked, not knowing how to answer the question of the stranger. "I... don't know where I am, sir. Something horrible happened on Lyoko and..." She stopped talking, realising what she was doing: giving information about her secret virtual world. "Lyoko? Is that the name of the planet you used to live on?" Aelita thought that she might as well answer, as she already talked about it and it was too late to go back, that there was no return in time process to erase that mistake. "No, it's a virtual world made by a supercomputer, the name of my planet is Earth."" I assume then that in your Earth, there isn't any humans?"" Of course there is, I am myself human."" It's just the pointy ears, it's generally not a human trait."" Oh these, they were a feature of my Lyoko avatar, I guess I kept them after being transported to this world."" So your powers either don't come from yourself, but from that virtual world?"" Indeed." Felinis smiled." I can relate to your situation, as I myself am not a member of this world, nor of this universe for that matter."" Oh really? Where do you come from then?"" I am from 200 years in the past, approximatively."" You too can go back in time?!"" In my case, it would be go forward, but yes I can travel through time."" What machine do you use?"" I use none, I find natural holes in the space-time fabric who act like whormholes and travel through them. As you are lost, and have nowhere to go, may I invite you to stay on my planet in my own timeline? My people are very hospitable." Aelita thought she had nothing to lose, and she would come and investigate later. She took the hand Felinis was offering, and they went off. An out of this world encounterCategory:Locations Kagome is ambling through the wastelands casually twirling her staff, tracking various animals of the wastes "well i'm totally lost, Dad was right i really don't have a sense of direction" she sits down making a small camp sight where she eats some of her apples. Djaren pushed forward through the air, toward the nearest earth city when he senses an energy far surpassing those of the plains animals, and even his own. His brow furrows and he bullets in that direction. He comes across a small camp site, where a girl sits, munching on red fruit. He hovers above her, silently for a moment, then clears his throat to make his presence known, assuming it wasn't already. Kagome springs to her feet lowering herself into a low defensive stance drawing her staff while sniffing the air seeming to hold a sudden distrust of the unfamiliar "who are you?" Djaren floats downward until his feet touch the ground, where he stands with his arm crossed before him, glaring at Kagome. "I am Djaren," he says curtly. "Is this how earthlings greet each other?" he asks, feeling irritated at the hostility. Kagome spins her staff into a straight position leaning on it "i'm Kagome nice to meet you Djaren" she swiftly bows "sorry about the staff i don't see many flying green men often so i didn't know if you were a threat" Djaren quirks a brow. "And I was under the impression Saiyans and Namekians had visited and even lived on this planet in the past." He huffs irritably, watching her. "Kagome, is it? I am here to become stronger. Are there any warriors here that train on a daily basis?" "sai-yans? namekians? What are they? Can i eat them? are they tasty?" Kagome moves up to Djaren looking up at him with almost childlike interest and curiousity. "Are you mad?" Djaren proclaims angrily. He takes a step back, glaring at Kagome. "That's disgusting! And besides, Namekians, I'd imagine, would taste just as appetizing as your earthly slugs. As far as saiyans go, I doubt you'd be able to match one enough to eat them!" Djaren's stomach turns at the thought of eating someone. "So i can't eat them? Ok then as for fighters look around there are many strong people or at least that's what my dad always said" Kagome spins her staff and hunkers down into her combat stance with the staff primed and a big grin on her face "i'm a fighter myself" Djaren looks her up and down for a while, and sighs. She had a strong stance, and he could feel her power. She wasn't lying. He huffed and cleared his throat. "Would you mind a training and sparring partner?" he asked. "I've come here to become strong enough to protect an entire world, and I am no where near that right now." "sure come at me then lets see what you can do, so i know where to start" Kagome sheeths the pole opting to go up close and personal instead. Djaren smirks, and bolts forward in the blink of an eye, punching Kagome in the stomach, and follows up with a hard kick to her face, sending her reeling. "faster than i thought" Kagome managed to block the punch using the push to the air to drop kick Djaren landing o nthe ground hand first and using her tail to take Djarens feet from under him "jumping back to make distance" Djaren grunts, reeling back through the air. His brow furrows angrily, and he charges forward with a growl. He feigns a punch aimed at her face, then disappears in a flicker, only to reappear behind her in an instant, using both feet to kick her square in the back. Kagome arches her back as she is kicked flicking her arms back grabbing his legs and throwing him, she sprints after him skidding pushing upwards kicking him in the back. Djaren smirks as she runs after his bouncing body. Just as she was readying her kick, he would flip around and charge her head first, ramming his head into her gut, doubling her over. Kagome is sent flying back skimming along the ground pushing up with her had grabbing her staff "Nyoi-bo extend" her staff glows red and extends hitting the ground and launching towards Djaren impacting his chest with her shoulder before flipping back to her feet retracting the staff "you're pretty good i'll give you that" Djaren grins. "In my current state, you outmatch me almost tenfold." He clenches his fists and begins focusing, growing his power. "RRAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!" A purplish aura begins to surround Djaren as he reaches the height of his power. "Why don't you show me some of your real strength, so I know what I am dealing with." He laughs. "I can tell you're masking your true power. Give me a demonstration." "well if you are sure, don't say you didn't ask for this" Cauli enters super saiyan her hair turning golden and sticking up her eyes turning a light turquiose her aura turning gold too her smile hasnt dropped "this form used to make me angry but now i'm used to it well come at me then" Djaren stares incredulously as she enters the Super Saiyan state. "Y-you mean... wait..." He remembers her asking him what a saiyan was earlier. "You're a saiyan...! A Super Saiyan!" He can feel her power completely overwhelming his. "But... you don't even know that?!" His jaw clenches as he realizes just how outmatched he is, even at full power. "I have a request, saiyan. I need someone to train with. That's why I came to this world. Will you train with me?" Kagome tilts her head "i have no idea what you are talking about but apparently super saiyans are a good thing? Allright i can do something special" She jump up fist raised in the air seemingly taking a large amount of joy from this simple fact she clearly doesnt understand fully "well if you want me to train you then i have no problem with that, dad always said those with true strength help others achieve theres" her demeanor doesnt fit how saiyans are meant to be she seems childish and easily amused but the power behind her is obvious. "Do you really not know...?" Djaren pauses for a moment, casting a vary observant gaze in her direction. He smirks, pointing at her tail. "How many earthlings... humans... do you know who have tails?" He lets his power fall slowly to it's normal level and relaxes. "How many of them do you know can become so powerful, the color of their eyes turn and their hair gets golden and spiky?" Kagome thinks "ooh ooh i know this one uh, that Starr guy can do it so can his friend kuyo and his dad. I think Radlynn has a tail but cant change her hair ooh then theres that Cauli girl i know she can she seemed really proud of it and off the top of my head thats all" Kagome smiles wondeirng the point of the question C to K: Two Citizens of a forgotten world meet in the new world A door opens.... a door with no buildings or anything near it.... a door that wasn't their a second ago and has no buildings or structures attached to it. A cool sea breeze blows through the door, disturbing the sand as Cubia walks through, closing the door behind him. He then precedes to open a pocket inside his leather waistcoat and stores the door in it easily, although the pocket is many times smaller then the door. When the door is stored away and the waist coat is re-equipped, Cubia takes a look around. "Where am I this time?" "That's a good question..." Kalin said. Cubia turned to find the tactician lying on his back in the sand. He was reading a large book, bound in worn out leather. Cubia blinks in surprise."Oh, do you have a door too. I thought it were one of a kind but" he shrugs. "What are you doing out here, mate?" "Heh. No, I don't have a door. I'm actually interested how you just did that, but its not that important..." Kali said, sliding the book inside of his robes. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes before looking towards Cubia. "I was just reading...thinking about a few things...I'm sorry, who did you say you were, again?" Cubia smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake, the crimson gem on the arm gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm Cubia. How about you, my friend". "Kalin. Nice to meet you." he replied, shaking Cubia's hand, and taking note of the gem. "So, what brought you all the way out here, anyways?" Cubia points behind him to the indentation in the floor where the door had appeared. "I came through the door" Cubia said, not realizing that raises more questions. "how about you? You cant be all the way out here just to read. It seems far too far for that. Also where is here?". "Like I said, I came here to think, and reading helps me to clear my head. As for where we are, this is...we're near...huh. I actually have no idea." Kalin said, taking a quick overview of his surroundings. "I would ask how you got here without knowing where here is but I feel like that would just lead me to going round in circles". Cubia's eyes narrow suddenly and a slight grin slivers across his face. Its almost as if someone just whispered something useful, or at the very least interesting, in his ear. "What were ya thinking about? Also what's your book about?". "The book isn't about anything in particular, just tactical records from various battles. And I wasn't really thinking about anything too important..." Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas